how to save a life
by SpikedDreams
Summary: the aftermath of the car crash 3x14


(a/n soo this is my second glee fanfiction and I'm quite proud of this one actually ;D I am a big fan of the Fray,so due to circumstances in the story this song is thank you to camelot-hogwarts17 for my first review,R&R DISCLAIMER:i dont own glee,the fray's how to save a life)  
>(au anderberry!sibs and Kurt/Quinn!siblings and Quinn/Finn never dated while Burt and Carole were together,cuz that'd be weird)  
>When news got through to the wedding-goers that Quinn Fabray was in a car accident,the wedding was put on hold like 's heart was beating like crazy,Kurt was sobbing into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine held him so Burt could call the hospital to see what exactly was going on."-"Leroy AnderBerrry shouted to him as soon as he was off the phone,rubbing Kurt's back while he tried not to cry,he turns his attention to the man",it's on the news"Burt,Blaine,and Kurt stare at the screen of Leroy's ipad,as the local news team reported the accident.<br>"Hi,i'm Coraline Deconnor for Lima,Ohio news at the scene of the accident-"the camera panned over to see Quinns car and a pick-up truck squished into one another"The driver of the '09 Ford died at the scene,while a young girl,the driver of the beige mustang,was carried emergency flight,if you know the family of this girl,please get ahold of them" At this the three men,plus Rachel and Finn ran fast out of the had speed-changed out of her wedding dress into a pair of jeans and a tshirt,jumped into Finn's truck and they spead off following Burt's ford down the road.  
>They got to the hospital in under thirty they all got inside,Burt ushed to the nurse's station."Hi-how may I?-"He cut the young nurse off "Quinn Fabray-the girl in the accident-she's my daughter,I wanna see her" Burt rushed nurse paled "O.k. sir,right this way"She rushed them through the triage to the at door 698 she swiped herr card through,then waving a doctor over."This is her family sir." The Doctor nodded,thanked her,and sent her back to the front desk."I hope everything goes good for you,sir" she said before she walked .Hughes (who Blaine automatically recognized ad Wes' dad) told them that only one person at a time could go in to see her,that she was drugged up on painkillers right know,and that she would need surgery in a few minutes to remove medal and glass chards embbeded in her arms kegs and back,plus a broken leg they had to went in there first to sit with her before the surgery Walking out into the waiting room,the four teenagers sat there and silently sobbed into their significant others knew Quinn would chew them both out (especially Kurt,when he made her swear to her god that she wouldn't cry when he was healing from an attempted suicide) for crying over this,so Rachel did the only thing she could really do at anytime.<br>She sang.  
>Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came<p>Blaine and Kurt,being familiar with the song,joined in.<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life

The three ended to song,Blaine dragging the final note emergency room clapped,jumping the four out of their thoughts,not realizing they'de been singing so loud.  
>;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;<p>

Hours went by with them switching turns seeing Quinn after the slept for a long time afterwards and was in a loop when she woke hated seeing his sister in such a position but both Quinn and Blaine promised him it'd be maybe it would be,or maybe it wouldnt,the world changes so fast,the most beautiful could be the most hideous thing the next,and the softest heart can become the hardest in a matter of thought this over and over while hhe was with Quinn in that hospital,But one line of lyrics couldn't leave his mind

Had I known how to save a life

(a/n so i haven't seenon my way yet,but we all know that trolling tumblrs basically watching it anyways,i might write a follow-up to this after 3x15 R&R p.s anyone else agree Cough Syrup is the best song Glee's ever done,like EVER?  
>youareperfecttomycandles (dot) tumblr (dot) com) <p>


End file.
